Surprise Party
by lonegreywolf
Summary: What happens when figures from Robin's past show up in town, How does this affect the Titans, and who's missing from the family he once had.
1. Prolouge

1

3 Days ago

"BB! WHERE'D YOU PUT MY TOOLS!", yelled a very aggravated Cyborg. He had let Beast Boy use them, not thinking when the green boy had come and asked for them. They were at East Tower, helping out Bumblebee while Speedy and Aqualad were gone. Mes and Minos were trying to help, but the young twin heros couldn't focus on anything for long. Looking around the tower Cy found Beast Boy laying around in the living room. " BB, where are my tools," he repeated, a little more calm this time.

"Umm... where's the basement?"

" Nevermind 'll, I'll go find them myself." But before he could leave the communication screen blinked on, revealing a slightly angry Robin, unfazed Raven, a curious Starfire, and two mysterious shadows in the background.

"Sorry to cut your visit short, but we need you back at the tower," Robin said. The screen then beeped off.

"Pack your bags BB, it's time to see what's jumped in to Jump City."


	2. The Explaination

1

Present Day

"What took so long?" Questioned Robin with a cocked eyebrow, while his friend unloaded the T-ship. The Boy Wonder had been in a bad mood for days, and the fact that Cy and Beast Boy took longer than expected to return from Steel City hadn't helped. He hadn't loved the idea of calling them home because 1) Bumblebee was on her own in fixing her tower, 2) Cyborg had looking forward to spending time with her. But he needed his whole team here to listen at the time being.

"There was a little trouble with Beast Boy and the twins, they ended up getting a new game system and Bee was struggling to finish certain parts of the tower without the boys," the half-metal teen explained. He had a curious look on his face,"when you called I saw a couple extra people standing in the background, mind explaining who they were."

"Are, they're still here, it's a long story so just come see for yourself, make sure Beast Boy is there to," he replied before turning around and walking off.

"So, what's the deal," asked Beast Boy, his head popping up from one of the ships cockpits.

"I have no clue," Cy said as he finished getting his things.

,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The meeting/living room of their tower was the same as it had ever been, the long couch was filled up the same, Robin sitting close to the middle, Starfire next to him, and Raven meditating on the left end, except for the fact that BB and Cyborg were not yet seated. The metal door behind the couch slid open and closed signaling that the two had just walked into the room. Everyone turned to look, minus a man with black hair dressed in a light blue polo shirt, black sports coat, and jeans.

"So, Dick, who are the two new guys," asked a teenaged girl with auburn red hair, startling ice blue eyes, a purple sweater dress and black leggings.

She earned a glare from the team leader."The rest of my team, Barb_ie_," said said Robin, smirking smugly at her. "The one on the left is Cyborg, the one on the right is Beast Boy."

"You do realize that no matter how you look at it, they can both be on the left. That got her another glare. She looked curiously at the the teens, Cyborg looked to be at least her age, Beast Boy a little younger. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Barbra Gordan, and the sulky figure in the corner, is Bruce Wayne," she said, unaware of the weight of the words that had left her mouth.

"BRUCE WAYNE! ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!" Shouted a surprised Beast Boy.

"Quiet down BB, Robin you didn't bother to tell me that he was coming to town," said an only slightly surprised Cyborg.

"I didn't know until they showed up at the front door, they weren't even suited up, just dressed casual, Barb got a-hold of everyone and made them do the same, even Raven, she actually didn't mind." Looking at everyone's clothes you could find that Robin looked almost like a normal teenage boy wearing a mask, Star had on a pair of white-washed jeans and a graphic tee, and Raven was wearing a black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans.

"Excuse me friends, but what is the significance of this man?" Asked Starfire, speaking for the first time.

Barb whipped around to look at Robin, realizing that the boy was exactly like his adopted father, "you mean they don't know, you never bothered to tell them, why-" she was cut off by Robin.

"Cy and Raven are the only one's who know anything about you guys, the others just know who you're in the crime business," he said quickly.

"Would you like me to explain then?" Bruce had finally joined the conversation, "You know me publicly as Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, but you should know that the whole crime fighting thing runs though my family, Barbra, Dick and I, we were fighting crime in Gotham City as-"

"A team of bats," spoke a grainy voice from the titans phone, "yes, isn't that quite right , you two should return to where you came from soon, I hear Joker is causing quite a ruckus," the phone then clicked off.

"Please tell me that wasn't-" said Beast Boy.

"It's impossible," replied Cyborg.

"He was gone, was he not," whimpered Starfire. Raven stayed quiet, but her eyes stared wide-eyed at the phone.

"Nothing's ever impossible for that monster," said a very angry Robin. Everyone looked to him, then looked away, remembering the times where the same person would come back to haunt them, every time they thought they had finally won.

"An acquaintance of yours?" Asked Bruce, silently wondering if his and Barbra covers were blown.

"He's like the Joker to you, someone, no matter how many times you beat them, they just keep coming back. He's exactly the same way." said Robin, finalizing Barbra's realization, he and Bruce were one in the same.

"The Joker..." murmured Beast Boy, placing together all the puzzle pieces in his head together, "I remember reading something in a magazine about Bruce Wayne and his two wards," said Beast Boy speaking up and asking the people gathered in the tower, "I recognized Barbra from pictures I've seen, and a guy too. Robin, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Everyone waited in complete silence for the Boy Wonder to speak.

"My name is Richard Grayson, or as my family calls me, Dick, and I'm Bruce's ward, son whatever you think, and Batman's ex-sidekick." He said.

"I know about the sidekick part, everyone does, so if your his son, and he said crime-fighting ran in the family..." Beast Boy's eyes grew to the size of saucer as the truth dawned on him, "your, you, you are-."

"The Batman."

AN: really probably lame and corny story, but hey, it's my first. (I like thinking that Bruce pretty much adopted Barbra cause she's Batgirl, so Robin and her have a little sibling rivalry) the (not so)mysterious voice will be revealed later on.


End file.
